


Flame of love

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Extramarital Affairs, Flirting, From Sex to Love, Hurt, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Sentì una fitta al cuore.Perché mentre si rimetteva la fede al dito, non poté fare a meno di pensare alla sensazione della pelle di Inoo Kei addosso a lui.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Yaotome Hikaru/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Fighting for my heart

**_ \- Flame of Love - _ **

_01 – Fighting for my heart_

Hikaru si guardava intorno con aria annoiata.

Non sapeva come fosse finito in mezzo a quella serata. Non sapeva che cosa ci facesse lì, con tutte quelle persone che si divertivano a chiamarlo ‘amico’, ubriache da far schifo.

Un suo collega si sarebbe sposato pochi giorni dopo, e lui era stato invitato a prendere parte ai festeggiamenti per l’addio al celibato.

Per tutta la sera era rimasto in disparte, guardandoli bere come delle spugne, urlare a squarciagola, provarci con le povere cameriere malcapitate, incluso il futuro sposo.

Avrebbe fatto qualche commento sul fatto che di lì a quarantotto ore sarebbe stato vincolato per il resto della vita, e che non gli sembrava il caso di star lì a molestare ragazze, ma tacque.

Non sarebbe servito a niente discutere quando loro erano in quello stato pietoso.

E lui poi, era l’ultimo a poter mettere bocca sulla gestione di un perfetto menage matrimoniale.

Fissò per l’ennesima volta il martini fra le sue mani, cercando di decidersi a scolarlo per ordinarne un altro, sperando che l’alcool potesse aiutarlo ad entrare un po’ di più nell’atmosfera della festa.

Ma c’era qualcosa che lo tratteneva.

Da circa un’ora, nel bar era entrato un gruppo di ragazzi più o meno della sua età.

Si erano seduti ad un tavolo poco lontano dal bancone dove si trovava lui.

Uno di loro, si era accorto da un po’, non smetteva di fissarlo.

Era giovane, probabilmente di poco più piccolo di lui.

Non si permise di indugiare troppo con lo sguardo su di lui, ma gli parve anche parecchio bello.

Sentiva i suoi occhi scuri addosso, e fremeva.

Avrebbe voluto alzarsi e andargli a chiedere che cosa avesse tanto da guardare, ma non si fidava eccessivamente del suo tono di voce, non in quel momento.

E poi, non poteva negarlo, quello sguardo gli piaceva.

Gli piaceva sentirsi oggetto delle attenzioni di quello sconosciuto, gli piaceva avere i suoi occhi addosso, gli piaceva immaginare che cosa stesse pensando in quel momento.

Lanciò uno sguardo ai suoi colleghi, assumendo un’espressione disgustata, poi il suo sguardo cadde ancora sullo sconosciuto, e lo vide ridacchiare.

Si alzò lentamente dallo sgabello su cui aveva preso posto, in disparte rispetto agli altri, e si sporse verso Takaki, l’unico che sembrasse essere, se non lucido, quantomeno in possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali.

“Vado a fumarmi una sigaretta, Yuuyan” gli disse, a voce alta abbastanza da sovrastare le grida dei loro colleghi.

“Vuoi che venga con te?” chiese l’altro, alzando un sopracciglio con espressione implorante.

Hikaru lanciò un’occhiata sopra la propria spalla, come a voler controllare che il ragazzo fosse ancora lì.

“Per questa volta passo, grazie. Tu rimani pure a divertirti, torno al massimo fra dieci minuti” gli disse, con un sorriso che aveva un che di maligno, afferrando la propria giacca e dirigendosi fuori dal locale, senza dare a Takaki il tempo materiale di rispondergli.

Una volta fuori, si accese una sigaretta e attese.

Conosceva quel tipo di sguardi, sapeva a cosa portavano.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto attendere ancora a lungo.

A conferma della sua tesi, pochi minuti dopo la porta si aprì.

Sorrise, approfittando dell’improvvisa vicinanza e della luce chiara dell’illuminazione stradale per guardarlo meglio in viso.

Non si era sbagliato.

Aveva i lineamenti delicati, piacevoli. Gli occhi erano piccoli e allungati, scuri, penetranti, corredati da delle sopracciglia arcuate in un’espressione... divertita, avrebbe detto.

Hikaru soffermò lo sguardo sulle labbra solo per qualche secondo, e sentì un fremito.

Non avrebbe dovuto pensarci troppo, ne era consapevole.

“Mi stavi aspettando?” chiese lo sconosciuto, sorridendogli.

“Che cosa te lo fa credere?” ribatté lui, dando un tiro alla sigaretta e cercando di agire con indifferenza.

“Mi hai guardato prima di uscire, credevo che fosse un invito a seguirti. Ma se mi sono sbagliato, allora torno dentro” disse, in chiaro tono provocatorio.

Hikaru esitò per qualche secondo.

Avrebbe dovuto dirgli di tornare dentro allora, sia per mantenere un minimo di dignità sia perché era la cosa giusta da fare.

Ma c’era qualcosa in quel ragazzo che lo attraeva terribilmente; non avrebbe saputo spiegare il perché, ma non voleva che tornasse dentro, non voleva che se ne andasse.

Sospirò, scuotendo la testa.

“Nessuno ti obbliga a rientrare” tentò, sperando che l’altro non insistesse oltre.

Ma non fu così fortunato.

“Allora chiedimi di restare” disse, con un sorriso aperto e vagamente malizioso.

Hikaru si morse un labbro, maledicendolo dentro se stesso.

Tutto quello non era normale.

Non era normale parlare con uno sconosciuto in quel modo, non era normale l’atteggiamento che stavano tenendo entrambi e non era normale che lo affascinasse così tanto.

“Resta” bofonchiò alla fine. Prese il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca e glielo porse. “Ne vuoi una?” chiese, come per togliersi dall’impaccio, per superare il disagio.

L’altro scoppiò a ridere, ma annuì, prendendo una sigaretta e accendendola.

Di nuovo, gli occhi di Hikaru si soffermarono su quelle labbra, mentre vi si posava sopra il filtro, mentre aspiravano, mentre la lasciavano andare.

Sentì il fiato farsi corto e, di nuovo, distolse gli occhi, per riportarli su quelli del ragazzo.

“Yaotome Hikaru” si presentò come rendendosi conto solo in quel momento del fatto che non sapeva nemmeno come si chiamasse.

Gli dava la strana sensazione di conoscerlo da sempre.

“Inoo Kei” rispose l’altro, distrattamente, senza mai smettere di guardarlo. “Allora?” chiese poi, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Allora cosa?”

“Avevi in mente qualcosa in particolare da fare mentre aspettavi che io venissi fuori, o no?” gli domandò l’altro, e Hikaru si sentì confuso come non mai da quel fiume in piena che pareva essere Inoo.

Spalancò gli occhi, alzando le spalle come per dire che non aveva la minima idea di cosa l’altro volesse sentirsi rispondere.

Lo vide ridere, poi tutto d’un tratto gli afferrò il polso, leggendo l’ora sul suo orologio.

Non appena ebbe fatto, lui ritrasse il braccio, come se la pelle dell’altro scottasse.

Come se, dopo quel semplice e normale contatto, scottasse anche la sua.

“Ancora è solo mezzanotte. Possiamo andare da qualche parte a fare un giro, che te ne pare?” gli chiese, con tranquillità.

Hikaru tentennò.

Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che la cosa non lo allettava.

Ma, ripensando a mente fredda alla situazione in cui si trovava, ebbe almeno la decenza di rendersi conto che in mezzo alle cattive idee di quella serata, accettare sarebbe probabilmente stata la peggiore.

“Mi dispiace, ma sono con dei miei colleghi di lavoro. È l’addio al celibato di uno di loro, non posso andarmene adesso” gli spiegò, senza nascondere il disappunto nel proprio tono di voce.

Kei annuì un paio di volte, come a dire che capiva.

Poi dalla tasca della giacca tirò fuori un biglietto da visita, e glielo porse.

Hikaru lo scrutò per qualche secondo, sorridendo.

“Fotografo?” chiese poi, non troppo sorpreso.

Guardandolo, gli sembrava che fosse un mestiere che gli si addicesse.

“Mi ci diletto, diciamo così” si schernì l’altro, poi rimase in attesa per qualche secondo. Alla fine, capendo che non avrebbe ottenuto niente dall’altro senza chiederlo direttamente, gli sorrise, malizioso. “Se adesso rientriamo dentro, tu torni dai tuoi colleghi e io dai miei amici, passerai il resto della serata a convincerti che anche solo il fatto di parlarmi sia stato un grosso errore, e non mi telefonerai mai.” tese la mano di fronte a sé. “Il tuo biglietto, grazie” aggiunse poi.

Hikaru arrossì, ma di nuovo non poté negare che l’altro avesse ragione.

Tirò fuori dal portafoglio un biglietto da visita, porgendoglielo con una certa titubanza.

Non appena l’ebbe letto, Kei sospirò.

“Impiegato in banca, eh?” gli disse, mettendogli amichevolmente una mano sulla spalla.

Hikaru fremette, di nuovo. “Allora hai decisamente bisogno di goderti un po’ la vita, immagino” lo prese blandamente in giro, palesemente provocatorio.

Yaotome si stizzì, sottraendosi alla presa.

“Cosa, pensi che io passi tutta la mia giornata dietro una scrivania, con completi gessati e la cravatta stretta fino a strangolarmi? È quello che faccio, non quello che sono” ribatté, cercando di darsi un tono.

Inoo scoppiò a ridere. Lo squadrò per qualche istante, poi gli si fece ancora più vicino.

Troppo per i gusti di Hikaru, il quale sembrò cominciare ad avere qualche difficoltà nel respirare.

L’altro gli mise una mano sul nodo della cravatta, effettivamente troppo stretto, sciogliendolo leggermente.

Poi gli mise una mano dietro il collo, attirandolo leggermente verso di sé e posando le proprie labbra sulle sue.

Fu solo un secondo, poi si separò e leccò il labbro inferiore, pensieroso.

“Pensavo che gli impiegati di banca avessero un brutto sapore, ma mi sbagliavo” gli disse, con un sorriso, come se fosse soddisfatto. Hikaru lo vide gettare a terra il mozzicone e schiacciarlo, prima di tornare verso la porta. “Allora ti chiamo... Hikaru” aggiunse, tornando dentro.

L’altro rimase immobile.

Poi, lentamente, si portò una mano sulle labbra.

Avrebbe voluto evitare di sorridere, perché sapeva che non era il caso, ma non ci riuscì.

Sorrise, perché la sensazione del suo tocco su di lui, della pelle delle sue mani che ancora sembrava bruciare sulla sua, del suo bacio, gli avevano lasciato addosso una sensazione che non provava da anni, ormai.

Sorrise, perché il sapore di Inoo Kei gli era piaciuto, ed era certo che ci si sarebbe facilmente potuto abituare.

Smise di sorridere, perché sapeva che tutto quello era solo una bella fantasia, che non si sarebbe trasformata in realtà.

Eppure, aver avuto i suoi cinque minuti di gloria gli sembrò un ottimo risultato, per quella serata.

*****

Tornò a casa più di due ore dopo.

Rientrato dentro il bar, Inoo aveva evitato il suo sguardo, e così aveva fatto lui.

Nessuno dei due aveva dato mostra di quanto fosse accaduto poco prima.

Takaki l’aveva guardato perplesso, chiedendogli più volte che cosa fosse successo, ma lui si era rifiutato di rispondergli.

Non era necessario che sapesse e, anche nel caso in cui avesse voluto renderlo partecipe di quegli ultimi minuti, non avrebbe comunque saputo cosa dirgli.

Davanti alla porta di casa, sospirò.

Non voleva rientrare.

Avrebbe voluto prendere il biglietto da visita che era ancora nella sua tasca, afferrare il cellulare e comporlo, senza nemmeno pensare a che cosa avrebbe detto a Inoo se avesse risposto.

_Pensavo che gli impiegati di banca avessero un brutto sapore, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo._

Sorrise.

Mise velocemente la mano in tasca, deciso nel seguire quel momento di follia che lo avrebbe portato a chiamarlo.

L’avrebbe fatto davvero, se la sua mano non fosse entrata in contatto con qualcosa che aveva cercato di dimenticare per tutta la serata.

Sospirò.

Sentì una fitta al cuore.

Perché mentre si rimetteva la fede al dito, non poté fare a meno di pensare alla sensazione della pelle di Inoo Kei addosso a lui.


	2. Nazuru samayoi mayou

**_ \- Flame of Love -  _ **

_02 – Nazuru samayoi mayou_

Inoo l’aveva chiamato quella mattina.

“Ci hai messo ben due giorni... mi sembravi così eccitato all’idea di telefonarmi che pensavo l’avresti fatto non appena arrivato a casa” gli disse, a bassa voce, cercando di non farsi sentire da nessuno.

Era in ufficio, in uno dei corridoi, e per quanto fosse deserto non voleva correre rischi.

Kei, dall’altra parte del telefono, aveva riso.

“L’avrei fatto, ma mi sono illuso per un po’ che l’avresti fatto tu. Avrei aspettato fino a domani, ma stamattina ho finito di lavorare presto e mi sono ritrovato senza niente da fare, con il cellulare in mano e la voglia di telefonarti” rispose, senza alcuna remora, senza frenarsi.

Era anche quello che aveva affascinato Hikaru.

Quella sua capacità di dire le cose come stavano, senza sentire il bisogno di mascherarle con quegli obblighi imposti dalla morale o dalla società.

Sorrise, pensando che loro due non potevano essere più diversi.

“E quindi... avevi progettato di dirmi qualcosa in particolare, una volta telefonato?” insistette, continuando a ripetersi nella mente che avrebbe dovuto troncare quella conversazione prima che arrivasse su un terreno pericoloso.

“Certo. Avevo un piano ben preciso. Tu mi avresti detto che è dall’altra sera che non potevi fare a meno di pensarmi e io mi sarei schernito un po’, poi ti avrei detto che anche io avevo pensato a te. Non eccessivamente, soltanto quel tanto che basta per farmi sentire la voglia di chiamarti. Oh, e poi avrei accettato subito quando mi avessi chiesto di vederci oggi.” concluse, e Hikaru se lo immaginò perfettamente con un’aria sorniona, con le sopracciglia alzate, mentre aspettava la sua risposta.

Mentre era certo di ottenere quello che voleva.

E per quanto volesse mostrargli di aver torto, per l’ennesima volta non si era saputo trattenere.

“Mi dispiace di aver deluso le tue speranze. Come posso farmi perdonare?” domandò, allusivo.

“Puoi invitarmi a pranzo. E poi puoi passare il pomeriggio con me. Devi lavorare?” gli chiese, diretto.

“No, finisco di lavorare verso l’una. Dove ci vediamo?”

Si misero velocemente d’accordo, poi chiusero la conversazione.

Kei l’aveva lasciato con un _“Non vedo l’ora”_ dal tono poco fraintendibile.

E lui di nuovo, per quella che gli parve la milionesima volta, disse a se stesso che non c’era niente di male nell’incontrarlo, che non significava niente, che era solo un pranzo.

Eppure lo sapeva; sapeva quello che provava, sapeva dell’illusione che si stava costruendo intorno, sapeva che l’altro gli stava tessendo addosso una tela e che lui l’avrebbe lasciato fare più che volentieri.

E sapeva che anche lui non vedeva l’ora, e quel pensiero un po’ gli fece paura.

********

Hikaru gemette.

La lingua di Kei intorno alla sua erezione lo stava facendo letteralmente impazzire.

Gli passò una mano fra i capelli, tirandoglieli, cercando invano di dettare il ritmo.

Avrebbe dovuto sapere che l’altro non gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare.

Inoo gli mise le mani sui fianchi, passandogli lascivamente la lingua su tutta la lunghezza, tenendolo fermo, esasperandolo.

Quando alla fine si rialzò, lentamente abbastanza da fargli sperare che non lo facesse, Hikaru vide che sorrideva, trionfante.

Si mise a sedere sul letto prendendolo per le spalle e spingendolo fin quando non si ritrovò con la schiena contro il materasso.

“Non mi provocare” mormorò, scendendo con la bocca sul suo petto, mordendogli piano un capezzolo.

Kei gemette, ma poi tornò a sorridere.

“Però funziona, vero?” chiese, protendendo i fianchi verso le mani dell’altro, il quale era andato ad accarezzargli lievemente l’erezione, per poi spostarsi lungo la sua apertura.

Hikaru alzò un sopracciglio, e mentre faceva scivolare il primo dito dentro di lui, annuì.

“Eccome se funziona” sussurrò, prendendo a muovere velocemente la mano, ad aggiungere un secondo ed un terzo dito, a soffocare i suoi gemiti con la propria bocca.

Quando ritenne che fosse pronto, gli fece allargare leggermente le gambe, portandosi in mezzo e poggiandosi contro di lui.

Lo guardò in viso per qualche secondo.

Era maledettamente impossibile, pensò, che quel ragazzo che conosceva appena lo attraesse così tanto.

Ma non era più il tempo di giocare, non era più il tempo di fingere che così non fosse, non era più il tempo di illudersi.

Entrò dentro di lui, con una spinta secca, quasi brutale, come se volesse fargli pentire di essere così bello, così allettante.

Come se, in fondo, fosse colpa sua.

Si mosse dentro di lui a ritmo serrato, affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, con i suoi gemiti nell’orecchio e il suo odore nelle narici, e sembrava non averne mai abbastanza, come se il profumo di quella pelle potesse superare quello di quella stanza di un comunissimo love hotel, che lo faceva sentire maledettamente a disagio.

Aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino, ed era un bisogno che non era in grado né di spiegare né di controllare.

Lo sentì artigliargli la schiena con le unghie, e questo lo spinse ad affondare colpi sempre più brutali dentro di lui, sentendosi più vicino a raggiungere il proprio limite di sopportazione.

Portò la mano fra i loro corpi, prendendogli in mano l’erezione dura fino all’inverosimile e cominciando a muoversi a ritmo delle proprie spinte.

Kei non impiegò molto a venire, arcuando la schiena, spingendosi verso di lui, soffocando un grido contro la sua spalla.

Hikaru sentì il suo corpo stringersi ancora di più intorno al proprio, e stava quasi per raggiungere l’orgasmo, quando lo sentì sfilarsi da sotto di lui con un gesto repentino.

Gemette di disappunto, guardandolo male.

“Che cosa diavolo...” cominciò a dire, ma l’altro non lo lasciò finire.

Lo spinse con la schiena contro il materasso, tornando sopra di lui e prendendogli nuovamente in bocca l’erezione.

Hikaru smise istantaneamente di lamentarsi.

Spinse i fianchi verso di lui, come se la sensazione della sua bocca e della sua lingua su di lui non fossero mai abbastanza.

Non impiegò troppo tempo prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo; gli tenne una mano sulla testa, avvicinandolo a sé il più possibile, e si svuotò dentro la sua bocca con un grido strozzato.

Quando allentò la presa, vide l’altro rialzarsi e guardarlo, sorridendo mentre si passava il dorso della mano sulle labbra.

“Ho avuto un’ulteriore conferma: voi impiegati di banca non avete affatto un brutto sapore” gli disse, alzando un sopracciglio.

Hikaru avrebbe voluto ribattere a tono.

Avrebbe voluto dire qualsiasi cosa, pur di non rimanere lì fermo, a guardare Kei come se fosse la cosa più bella del mondo.

Ma in quel momento, era così che si sentiva.

Aveva voglia di rimanere in quella stanza per sempre, con lui, senza pensare a quello che accadeva fuori da quella porta, senza pensare di avere qualcuno ad attenderlo a casa.

Senza pensare a niente, solo crogiolandosi nell’illusione che tutto quello che stava facendo fosse giusto.

Anche quando sapeva che non lo era.

Si sentì improvvisamente prendere dal panico.

Che cosa stava facendo?

Perché era stato così difficile sfuggire alle avance di quel ragazzo, perché non era stato in grado di dirgli di no, perché si trovava così maledettamente attratto da lui?

Si mise velocemente a sedere, tirandosi le lenzuola intorno ai fianchi, guardando Kei come quello sconosciuto che, in effetti, era.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto chiudere gli occhi e, una volta aperti, scoprire che era solo il frutto della sua immaginazione.

Sapeva che ne sarebbe rimasto deluso, ma in fondo era quello che meritava.

Inoo alzò un sopracciglio in sua direzione, confuso da quel suo improvviso atteggiamento ritroso.

“Che cosa c’è?” gli chiese, avvicinandosi lentamente verso di lui e prendendo ad accarezzargli un braccio con la punta delle dita.

Hikaru prese un respiro profondo.

Si sarebbe dovuto alzare.

Uscire da quel letto, rivestirsi, tornare a casa e non pensare mai più a lui.

Spezzare quell’illusione, perché sapeva che il suo posto non era quello, non era accanto a lui, non era in quel letto, in quel love hotel che improvvisamente gli parve squallido.

Avrebbe dovuto.

“Sono sposato” mormorò, senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

Il silenzio che ne seguì gli fece più male di quanto si sarebbe aspettato.

Non osò guardare Kei, per paura di trovare sul suo volto un’espressione di disgusto.

Tacquero entrambi per un tempo che a lui parve infinito.

Alla fine, Kei scoppiò a ridere.

Rise, quasi con le lacrime.

Si gettò sul letto, portandosi una mano davanti al viso.

Hikaru credette seriamente che fosse impazzito.

Quando si fu ripreso, lo guardò con gli occhi bene aperti, fin troppo seri per quanto la sua reazione potesse far pensare.

“Sei sposato, eh?” ripeté, come se non riuscisse a convincersene. “E non sono cose da dire dopo mesi di lunga e tormentata relazione? Quando io comincio a chiedermi che cosa tu faccia mentre non sei con me e tu inventi bugie su bugie per giustificarti quando la sera sei con tua moglie e non puoi rispondermi al telefono?” lo prese in giro, senza mai tuttavia perdere quell’aria compita. “Detto così presto, dopo la prima volta che facciamo sesso, la notizia in sé perde tutto il suo pathos” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

Yaotome alzò un sopracciglio, fissandolo con aria interrogativa.

Non sapeva che cosa pensare di una reazione del genere.

Poche sere prima, tornare a casa e addormentarsi nel letto accanto a Mitsuko, sua moglie, era stato orribilmente difficile.

Si sentiva estraneo a quel letto, a quella casa, a quella donna... si era sempre sentito estraneo, ma mai come in quell’occasione.

Aveva passato gli ultimi due giorni a rimuginarci sopra, a riflettere su cosa dire a Inoo nel caso in cui l’avesse chiamato, e nel togliersi quel peso si era sentito meglio.

La sua reazione invece, lo fece sentire incredibilmente stupido.

“Non ti importa che io sia sposato, quindi?” gli chiese, con un filo di voce.

Kei piegò il capo da una parte, scrollando le spalle.

“Se vuoi che m’importi, me lo farò importare. Ma... non mi lascerò fermare da una fede che non porti al dito, Hikaru” gli disse, semplicemente.

“E non ti interessa sapere perché adesso sono qui, con te? Perché io abbia sposato una donna, quando direi che è più che palese che mi piacciano gli uomini? Perché io ti abbia detto che sono sposato, quando avrei potuto benissimo continuare a tacerlo?” gli chiese, con tono di voce sempre più alto, come indignato dalla sua mancanza d’indignazione.

L’altro sospirò, smettendo di accarezzargli il braccio.

“Ci conosciamo da tre giorni, Hikaru. Questa è la seconda volta in cui ci vediamo, e tu sei venuto a letto con me.” disse, come a voler riepilogare. “Mi interessi e io interesso te, altrimenti saremmo ancora fermi in un bar a parlare del più e del meno. E voglio continuare a vederti, se è quello che vuoi anche tu.” gli sorrise, incoraggiante. “Per le spiegazioni, avremo tempo, ti pare?” concluse, con un’alzata di spalle.

Hikaru prese un respiro profondo.

Una, due, tre volte.

Avrebbe voluto che Inoo non fosse così sicuro di quello che stava accadendo.

Che fosse incerto, un po’ spaventato, esattamente come lo era lui.

Che gli dicesse che quello era un tradimento, che non era giusto che lui si trovasse lì in quel momento. Che gli faceva schifo quello che aveva fatto.

Ma Kei sembrava invece incarnare alla perfezione quell’illusione che lui voleva vivere. Come se fosse fatta esattamente per lui, la calzava a pennello.

E Hikaru non ce la fece a ribattere.

Si distese in quel letto, lasciando che l’altro gli cingesse i fianchi con un braccio, poggiandogli la testa sul petto.

Continuava a pensare che avrebbe dovuto scappare via, ma c’era qualcosa che lo teneva incatenato a quel corpo, a quell’odore, a quella sensazione di felicità che l’altro sembrava emanare.

E sapeva che avrebbe potuto davvero essere felice con lui, se solo non si fossero incontrati nel momento e nel contesto sbagliato.

Ma Kei aveva ragione.

Per sbagliato che fosse, lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

E per le recriminazioni e la sofferenza, c’era ancora tutto il tempo.


	3. Donna toki mo chansu wa aru

**_ \- Flame of Love -  _ **

_03 – Donna toki mo chansu wa aru_

Come un’avventura si fosse trasformata in relazione, Hikaru lo spiegava solamente con i modi di fare di Inoo.

Perché gli era impossibile resistergli, impossibile dirgli di no, impossibile negargli qualsiasi cosa.

Per le prime settimane, ogni volta in cui si incontravano diceva a se stesso che era l’ultima, che non sarebbe più tornato nell’appartamento del ragazzo, quello che ormai per lui era familiare più della sua stessa casa, che non sarebbe più andato avanti con lui.

E a furia di ultime volte, erano passati i mesi, e lui per l’ennesima volta si ritrovava nudo accanto a lui, con la stanza pregna dell’odore di sudore e sesso.

Con Kei provava sensazioni sempre nuove, a lui sconosciute. Tutte quelle che si era vietato anni prima, e che fino a quel momento non aveva mai sperimentato, di certo non con Mitsuko.

Nel ripensarci, a tre anni dal loro matrimonio, non avrebbe saputo dire con esattezza perché l’avesse sposata.

All’epoca aveva solo vent’anni, ed era già troppo vecchio per nascondersi dietro alle proprie bugie.

Sapeva di provare per gli uomini un’attrazione maggiore di quella che provava per le donne, ma aveva sempre cercato di non pensarci.

Passava le sue giornate con gli amici, facendo commenti sulle ragazze insieme a loro, inventando esperienze che non aveva mai avuto, cercando sempre di uniformarsi alla massa.

Sapeva di mentire, ma all’epoca lo faceva ben volentieri.

Quando osava solo pensare di confessare le sue tendenze, il terrore lo consumava.

Si vedeva ripudiato dai genitori e dagli amici, si vedeva trattato come un reietto, si vedeva da solo, abbandonato da tutto e tutti, ed era certo che non l’avrebbe sopportato.

Era per questo, forse, che il suo matrimonio era stato così precoce.

Aveva cominciato a frequentare Mitsuko da pochi mesi quando le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, sperando nel fatto che il solo mettersi una fede al dito avrebbe potuto placare certi suoi istinti, avrebbe potuto renderlo una persona diversa, avrebbe potuto mettere a tacere quella voce nella sua testa che gli urlava che quello non era lui, che lui era diverso, e che durante tutti quegli anni aveva solo cercato di soffocare quella parte di sé, quella di cui provava vergogna.

Si era sbagliato, in ogni caso.

La sua vita quotidiana era diventata una lenta agonia.

Tornava a casa ogni sera senza avere voglia di farlo, si stendeva nel letto accanto a Mitsuko e ogni notte si domandava che cosa lo trattenesse ancora lì.

E puntualmente si rispondeva che era sempre quella paura, quella che non lo aveva mai lasciato, a dettar legge sulle sue azioni.

E lui metteva a tacere qualsiasi senso di nausea e di disgusto verso se stesso, e continuava ad andare avanti sulla sua strada, che poi sua non era.

Con Kei, era tutto diverso.

Con Kei la sua paura sembrava cominciare a sbiadire, con lui i suoi sorrisi erano finalmente sinceri, con lui si sentiva come se finalmente all’aria aperta dopo anni di prigionia.

Con Kei si sentiva felice, e poco importava se quella felicità era circoscritta ai momenti che rubava alla sua vita. Ciò che contava era provarla, quando era insieme a lui.

Si girò dalla sua parte del letto per controllare se dormisse o meno.

Quella mattina era andato presto a casa sua.

L’aveva svegliato, era entrato nel suo appartamento e gli era letteralmente saltato addosso.

A Kei, non era importato.

Sapeva bene quanto lui quanto quei momenti potessero finire senza che loro se ne rendessero nemmeno conto, per cui cercava di trarne il massimo che poteva, senza considerare il sonno o altre necessità che di fronte alla prospettiva di stare insieme passavano in secondo piano.

Era sveglio. Lo guardava con gli occhi semichiusi, come se stesse per cedere alla stanchezza.

Hikaru gli sorrise, avvicinandosi e cingendogli le spalle con un braccio, per poi posare le labbra sulle sue.

“Quando devi andare?” gli chiese il più piccolo, alzando le sopracciglia con aria speranzosa.

“Oggi non ho niente da fare. Ieri ho finito tutto il lavoro arretrato, per cui non devo andare in ufficio. Se tu non devi fare nulla, possiamo anche restare insieme fino a stasera” gli disse, con un sorriso.

Kei non ricambiò.

“E a tua moglie cos’hai detto?” chiese, con una smorfia.

Yaotome sospirò, perché si aspettava questa domanda, per quanto sperasse che non sarebbe arrivata.

All’inizio Inoo non aveva dato troppo peso al fatto che lui fosse sposato.

Ignorava questo fatto come se fosse un dettaglio trascurabile, non chiedeva mai niente, si limitava a chiamarlo e a farsi dire se fosse libero o meno, senza mai indagare su quando non lo era.

Ma le cose fra loro si erano fatte più serie di quanto entrambi non si aspettassero, e le domande erano arrivate per forza di cose.

Aveva cominciato con qualche allusione sarcastica.

Poi una sera gli aveva chiesto che senso avesse non mettere la fede, visto che lui sapeva la verità, e l’aveva accusato di voler solo mentire a se stesso.

Era stata la prima volta in cui avevano litigato, e la prima volta in cui Hikaru si era reso conto di come le cose fra di loro si stessero lentamente evolvendo, e di come Kei per lui sembrasse sempre più un fidanzato e sempre meno un amante.

“Che cosa importa quello che le ho detto, Kei?” disse, esasperato, sciogliendo la presa da lui.

Il più piccolo si mise a sedere, passandosi la mano sugli occhi come per far sparire la stanchezza.

“Non lo so che cosa importa. So solo che...” sospirò. “Vorrei che le cose fossero diverse” mormorò alla fine, voltandosi dall’altra parte per non essere costretto a guardarlo.

Hikaru gli andò nuovamente vicino, mettendogli le braccia intorno alle spalle e posando la fronte contro la sua nuca.

“Mi dispiace che le cose vadano così, Kei. Vorrei poterti dare di più. Vorrei poterti dire che le cose si sistemeranno subito, ma...” gli prese delicatamente il viso in una mano, facendolo voltare verso di sé. “Ma ti amo, Kei. Ti amo, e ti prometto che sistemerò le cose. Le sistemerò nella mia vita e le sistemerò con Mitsuko. Mi ci vuole soltanto del tempo” gli disse, con aria implorante.

Inoo gli scostò la mano dal proprio viso, alzandosi in piedi e rimanendo fermo ai piedi del letto a guardarlo.

“Oh, andiamo Hikaru! Non sono una ragazzina a cui devi mentire per farla sentire meglio. Si dice sempre così in questi casi, no? Domani, il giorno dopo, quello dopo ancora... tu che continui a promettermi che te ne andrai da quella casa e io che continuo ad aspettarti.” fece una pausa, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “Tempo, Hikka? Che cosa vuoi che me ne faccia della parola ‘tempo’, io?” si sedette sul parquet, incrociando le gambe e mettendosi le mani sotto il viso. “Sono stanco di aspettare e sono stanco delle tue parole. Dici che mi ami? Allora dimostramelo” gli disse, con aria severa.

Hikaru si spostò sul letto, fino a quando non si fu messo a sedere sul bordo, e poté allungare una mano per accarezzargli il viso.

L’altro non si scostò, e bastò solo questo a farlo sentire più speranzoso, anche se di poco.

“Tu vuoi che glielo dica, vero? Vuoi che dica a Mitsuko di me e te e che la lasci. Ed è quello che vorrei fare anche io. Anzi, vorrei non averla mai sposata. Ma... non è colpa sua se io non posso amarla. Non è colpa sua se mi sono innamorato di te, non è colpa sua se l’ho sposata per i motivi sbagliati. Vorrei solo evitare di farla soffrire più del necessario” mormorò, conscio di quanto scarso valore avessero le sue parole in quel frangente.

Kei alzò un sopracciglio, sempre con aria severa.

“Non scaricare su di me la tua vigliaccheria allora, come hai già fatto con lei. Perché il problema qui non è nel tuo rapporto matrimoniale, il problema è che per anni hai finto di essere quello che non sei, e ora ne stai pagando le conseguenze” gli disse, diretto. “Hai avuto paura del giudizio degli altri, e allora ti sei incatenato in un’esistenza che non è la tua. Hai dovuto fare una scelta, e avresti dovuto proseguire su quella strada, sopportando tutto quello che sarebbe arrivato, perché sapevi quello a cui andavi incontro” mise la propria mano sulla sua, stringendola. “Ma ora sei qui con me, no? Hai deciso di allentare quelle catene, ma ancora non sei in grado di spezzarle. E la cosa di cui mi dispiace maggiormente è che nonostante tu continui a promettere e poi non faccia mai niente, io so che non sono in grado di andarmene, non definitivamente.” concluse, e Hikaru vide la malinconia prendere il posto della rabbia nel suo tono di voce.

Andò sul pavimento insieme a lui, lo abbracciò, lo strinse a sé.

“Mi dispiace, Kei. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace” ripeté, come se non fosse in grado di dire altro.

Perché non c’era altro da dire.

Perché aveva ragione lui, su tutta la linea.

Aveva mentito a se stesso, ma non riusciva a mentire a lui.

Avrebbe voluto essere capace di tornare a casa, mettere le cose in chiaro con Mitsuko, prendere la sua roba e tornare in quell’appartamento, lì dove sapeva essere la sua vera casa.

Con la persona che amava, e che lo amava.

Con la persona che fra tutte era stato in grado di risvegliare in lui qualcosa che si era dato cura di seppellire dentro di sé.

Con quella persona che in quel momento lo stava guardando con aria sofferta, e il solo pensiero di essere lui la causa di quella sofferenza lo faceva sentire peggio di quanto mai avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Lo sentì piangere contro la sua spalla.

Sentì le sue lacrime penetrargli fino in fondo alla pelle, le sentì diventare una parte di sé.

Lo strinse più forte, come a volerle soffocare.

“Hai il tuo tempo, Hikka” gli disse poi, con la voce che gli tremava appena. “Hai il tempo di mettere le cose in ordine nella tua vita, hai il tempo di decidere se stare con me vale la pena di voltare le spalle a tutta la bugia che ti sei costruito alle spalle” mormorò, poi sciolse l’abbraccio e lo guardò dritto negli occhi. “Ma non voglio vederti fino a che non avrai fatto la tua scelta. Non voglio che ti presenti a casa mia quando hai tempo, non voglio ritrovarmi nello stesso letto con te, non voglio passare le giornate ad aspettare una tua telefonata, a sperare di poter sentire la tua voce” deglutì, asciugandosi distrattamente le lacrime e mettendosi in piedi. “Voglio che la prossima volta in cui ci vedremo tu sia in grado di dirmi se vuoi la tua vita o vuoi me. Fino ad allora...” distolse lo sguardo da lui, rivolgendolo verso un punto vuoto alle sue spalle “lasciami vivere la mia di vita, lasciami convincere del fatto che può andare avanti anche senza di te. Lascia che mi abitui alla tua assenza, perché ti amo, ma non ho fiducia in quello che sceglierai” concluse, avvicinandosi alla finestra e guardando fuori.

Hikaru rimase fermo per qualche secondo.

Forse dentro di sé sperava che quel breve lasso di tempo fosse abbastanza perché lui si pentisse di quanto appena detto e tornasse da lui, lo abbracciasse, gli dicesse che non ce la faceva a stargli lontano.

La sua speranza durò per pochi secondi soltanto, e alla fine dovette arrendersi.

Raccolse i suoi vestiti sparsi per la stanza, indossandoli velocemente.

Si fermò a guardarlo per qualche attimo ancora, ma gli parve che l’altro non si aspettasse che dicesse nulla.

Uscì dalla stanza, uscì dall’appartamento, e quando lo fece si sentì come scivolare in un baratro.

Non era tutto perso.

Kei gli aveva dato la sua possibilità di scelta.

A pensarci adesso, avrebbe detto di non riuscire a sopportare quel vuoto dentro di sé dato dalla sua mancanza.

Tornato a casa, era certo che ad attenderlo ci sarebbe stata la paura che lo perseguitava da anni, e sapeva che ancora una volta sarebbe rimasto nella sua inerzia, a subire passivamente la sua vita, come aveva fatto durante tutti quegli anni.

Kei gli aveva detto di fare la sua scelta.

E lui vedeva il suo tempo cominciare ad esaurirsi, e si ritrovava di fronte all’ennesimo bivio.

A corrergli dietro, a spingere perché imboccasse l’una o l’altra strada, questa volta c’era il suo amore per il ragazzo.

Sembrava semplice, _era_ semplice scegliere dove andare.

Ma aveva ancora paura, e non aveva più tempo per superarla.


	4. Shizuka na yoru ni

**_ \- Flame of Love -  _ **

_04 – Shizuka na yoru ni_

Erano passate due settimane.

Due settimane, e Hikaru aveva perso il conto delle volte in cui aveva pensato di chiamare Kei, delle notti in cui si era svegliato convinto di poterselo ritrovare accanto, dei momenti della giornata in cui il pensiero di non poterlo vedere lo faceva sentire maledettamente vuoto.

Gli mancava, Kei.

Gli mancava terribilmente, più di quanto non si fosse aspettato.

Eppure, nonostante questo, ancora non era in grado di prendere una decisione.

Tutte le sere tornava a casa, guardava Mitsuko negli occhi e pensava che avrebbe dovuto dirle come stavano le cose, che avrebbe dovuto dirle della sua relazione con Inoo, del perché l’aveva sposata, di tutto quello che le aveva taciuto durante gli anni.

E, puntualmente, rimaneva in silenzio.

Senza più la scusa di Kei per uscire di casa, si era rintanato in quelle quattro mura, e aveva scoperto di non conoscerle affatto, aveva scoperto quanto gli fossero estranee.

Aveva scoperto quale fosse il suo posto, e il fatto di non poterselo andare a prendere per colpa dei suoi stessi limiti e della sua stessa viltà, lo stava uccidendo lentamente.

Qualche giorno prima, aveva chiamato Kei.

Non aveva resistito oltre, e sperava che anche l’altro potesse cedere, che gli dicesse che non era importante quanto avrebbe aspettato, che aveva voglia di vederlo.

Non era stato così fortunato.

Il suo tono di voce non gli era piaciuto, affatto.

Gli aveva chiesto se avesse preso una decisione, e quando lui aveva cominciato a spiegargli le sue ragioni lo aveva immediatamente interrotto.

_E allora perché hai telefonato?_

Perché aveva voglia di sentire la sua voce.

Perché aveva bisogno di dirgli che lo amava.

Perché voleva sapere se anche lui sentisse la sua mancanza, come se non avesse abbastanza aria per respirare, come se la sua presenza fosse diventata necessaria anche solo per vivere.

Non gli aveva detto niente di tutto ciò, perché sarebbero state prese ancora una volta per scuse.

Aveva chiesto scusa, poi aveva riattaccato.

E ora, a distanza di giorni, si pentiva di non aver detto di più, di non aver cercato di far fronte alla sua ostinazione, per giustificata che fosse.

Si era arreso fin troppe volte nella sua vita, ma riconosceva che c’erano cose alle quali non era disposto a rinunciare.

Kei, era una di queste.

Era seduto in un bar, da solo.

Aveva finito di lavorare tardi quella sera, e la sua mancanza di voglia di tornare a casa non era mai stata così forte.

Aveva bevuto, e tanto anche.

Aveva posato il cellulare sul bancone, osservandolo mentre lo schermo s’illuminava e compariva il numero di Mitsuko.

Non avrebbe risposto.

La immaginò a casa, preoccupata, e si sentì lievemente in colpa.

Ma il senso di colpa era qualcosa alla quale ormai era divenuto uso.

Le mandò una mail alla fine, dicendole che quella notte non sarebbe tornato a casa.

Non le diede spiegazioni, né rispose alle sue successive mail che le chiedevano.

Non sapeva che cosa avrebbe fatto, sapeva solo che la sua pelle era stanca di quelle lenzuola che non avevano con sé l’odore di Kei, che alle sue mani mancava toccarlo, che tutto il suo corpo sembrava avere un bisogno _fisico_ di lui, e che quando era in quella casa la presenza del ragazzo gli sembrava sempre più distante.

Continuò a bere, cercando di annegare nell’alcool quel suo bisogno insaziabile di vederlo, ma ci mise troppo a rendersi conto che invece bere non faceva altro che peggiorare le cose.

Si alzò, sentendosi malfermo sulle proprie gambe.

Il cellulare continuava ad illuminarsi, a mostrargli mail e telefonate.

Non ne poteva più.

Lo spense, facendoselo scivolare in tasca e cercando di dimenticarsi di Mitsuko, del fatto che fosse preoccupata... della sua stessa esistenza.

Uscì dal bar, e camminò a lungo.

Avrebbe detto di essere senza una meta, ma quando si ritrovò nei pressi del palazzo in cui abitava Kei sapeva che era esattamente lì che stava andando.

Suonò al citofono e attese.

Era l’una del mattino, avrebbe dovuto essere a casa.

E anche se non lo fosse stato, sarebbe rimasto lì ad aspettarlo.

Non aveva un posto in cui tornare.

“Chi è?” sentì la voce metallica rispondergli, ed ebbe come un tuffo al cuore.

“Kei...” biascicò, la voce leggermente impastata dall’alcool.

Ci fu una pausa che gli parve durare un’eternità, prima che l’altro parlasse di nuovo.

“Hikka?” mormorò, con tono a malapena udibile, e Hikaru non avrebbe saputo dire che cosa esprimesse.

“Fammi entrare, Kei. Ti prego.”

Altra pausa.

Poi gli parve di udire un sospiro, prima che il portone si aprisse.

Sollevato, entrò e salì velocemente le scale.

Quando arrivò al piano in cui abitava il ragazzo, lo trovò ad aspettarlo sulla soglia.

Fremette. Era ancora più bello di quanto ricordasse.

Il pensiero di essersene privato per due settimane lo fece quasi sentire male, ma cercò di non pensarci.

Era lì, di fronte a lui.

Là dove avrebbe potuto toccarlo, là dove avrebbe potuto abbracciarlo, baciarlo, dirgli che gli era mancato e che non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo mai più.

Gli si avvicinò lentamente, toccandolo su un braccio come a volersi sincerare del fatto che fosse vero.

Lo era.

Era vero lui, era vera la sua espressione corrucciata, era vero il suo silenzio.

Hikaru avrebbe voluto che fosse felice di vederlo, ma non aveva eccessive pretese.

Conosceva fin troppo bene i suoi sbagli.

“Ciao Kei” mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi e saggiando la consistenza della pelle sotto le proprie mani.

Ebbe pochi secondi a sua disposizione, prima che l’altro si sottraesse a quel tocco.

“Che cosa ci fai qui, Hikka?” gli chiese, il tono di voce neutro.

“Avevo... avevo voglia di vederti. Ne avevo bisogno Kei, lo capisci? Non hai idea di quanto tu mi sia mancato” gli disse, senza riuscire a nascondere l’esasperazione.

Il più piccolo si morse un labbro, prima di scostarsi dalla soglia per farlo passare.

“Sei ubriaco. Entra.”

Hikaru fece un passo in quell’appartamento, respirando a pieni polmoni.

Insieme a Kei, gli era mancata quella casa.

Gli era mancata quell’aria di familiarità, quel senso di protezione e sicurezza che gli davano quelle mura, quella sensazione di tranquillità che non era in grado di trovare in nessun altro luogo.

Inoo rimase fermo a guardarlo, in silenzio.

Poi andò verso la cucina, con un sospiro.

“Vado a fare del caffè, cerco di farti passare la sbronza” mormorò, come rassegnato.

Il più grande lo seguì, lievemente scoraggiato da quella sua apparente mancanza di reazioni.

Non che si fosse aspettato di essere accolto a braccia aperte, ma quel suo atteggiamento distaccato non gli piaceva affatto.

Mentre l’altro si avvicinava ai fornelli e prendeva la caffettiera, gli andò dietro le spalle, cingendogli la vita con le braccia e posandogli la fronte contro la nuca, respirando il suo odore.

“Non ce la faccio a stare senza di te, Kei” sussurrò, rimanendo in attesa di una reazione dell’altro, trattenendo il respiro.

“Che cosa sei venuto a fare, Hikaru?” chiese il più piccolo, senza muoversi da quella posizione. “Hai preso la tua decisione? O sei solo venuto a rifugiarti qui perché non sai scegliere, perché ancora una volta non hai il coraggio per farlo?” lo accusò, e quelle parole gli fecero male ancor più del suo silenzio.

Eppure lo sapeva. Sapeva che le avrebbe dette perché Kei non aveva mai nascosto quello che pensava, sapeva che le avrebbe dette perché non erano altro che la verità.

Una verità davanti alla quale non era ancora pronto ad arrendersi.

“Sono venuto perché questi ultimi giorni mi sono sembrati come l’inferno. Perché non ce la faccio a sopportare il pensiero di non poterti avere. Perché ti amo, Kei, ti amo più di quanto tu non possa immaginare” sciolse la presa da lui, togliendosi la fede dal dito e scagliandola in un angolo della stanza. “Sono tornato perché senza di te la mia vita non ha nessun senso!” urlò, mordendosi un labbro e rimanendo fermo a guardarlo.

Di nuovo, l’altro non sembrò intenzionato a reagire in modo significativo.

Si limitò a chinarsi, prendendo in mano l’anello e guardandolo con aria pensierosa.

“Puzzi di alcool da lontano un miglio, Hikaru. Domani mattina ti pentiresti di non trovarla più, lo sappiamo entrambi” gli disse, facendo scivolare l’oggetto fra le mani del più grande.

Yaotome si irritò per quel semplice gesto.

Posò l’anello sul tavolo dietro di lui, poi andò nuovamente vicino a Kei, le mani sui suoi fianchi e il viso vicino a suo.

“Sono ubriaco abbastanza da non aver avuto remore nel venire qui, nonostante io non abbia ancora avuto il coraggio di lasciare Mitsuko. Ma non sono così ubriaco da non sapere quello che voglio” gli disse, con il tono più fermo che riuscì ad utilizzare.

Poi lo baciò, sia perché ne aveva voglia sia perché era certo di non riuscire a sopportare l’ennesimo dei suoi silenzi.

Inoo si lasciò baciare, passivamente.

Le mani del più grande risalirono lungo i suoi fianchi, sotto la maglietta, portandogliela sopra la testa e sfilandogliela con un gesto repentino.

Hikaru rimase fermo per qualche secondo a fissarlo, con il fiato quasi mozzato.

Si era quasi dimenticato come fosse fatto.

Riprese a baciarlo, scendendo con la lingua lungo la sua gola, prendendo a leccargli lascivamente la clavicola, poi andando a finire su un capezzolo, mordendolo, baciandolo, assaggiando quella pelle per riscoprirne il sapore.

E di nuovo, si sentì a casa.

Si mise in ginocchio di fronte a lui, sfilandogli lentamente i pantaloni e i boxer, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dai suoi occhi.

Kei lo guardava senza il minimo trasporto, ma non lo respingeva.

Non diceva una parola.

Sempre più irritato da quel silenzio, Hikaru portò una mano sopra l’erezione del più piccolo, trovandola già dura.

Ghignò leggermente al pensiero che il suo corpo non concordasse con la sua mancanza di reazioni.

La bocca raggiunse la mano, e lo prese in bocca senza troppe cerimonie, cominciando a leccare per tutta la lunghezza e divertendosi e vederlo mordersi un labbro, nel tentativo di non gemere, di non cedere di un passo sulle sue posizioni.

Ma non gli importava, in fondo. 

Voleva che Kei lo stesse ad ascoltare, che lo capisse, voleva che avesse bisogno di lui così com’era vero il contrario.

Ma non in quel momento.

In quel momento voleva sentirlo e basta.

Prese la sua erezione in bocca il più che poté, cercando di strappargli qualche gemito e venendo ricompensato con ben poco; eppure Kei era vicino all’orgasmo e, sebbene riuscisse a trattenere qualsiasi verso, riusciva a sentirlo. Conosceva quel corpo troppo bene per non poterlo dire.

Venne dentro la sua bocca, e lui gli diede pochi secondi per riprendersi.

Quando vide le sue ginocchia cedere sotto il peso, gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita, facendolo distendere a terra e sdraiandoglisi sopra.

“Sei bellissimo, Kei” gli sussurrò, persosi un attimo nel guardare il suo viso ancora stravolto dall’orgasmo.

Di nuovo, silenzio. Di nuovo, lui riprese a muoversi.

Si mise velocemente due dita in bocca, senza perdere tempo, preso dalla smania di sentire quel corpo intorno al proprio.

Fece scivolare un dito dentro di lui, cominciando a prepararlo e contemporaneamente portando la bocca sulla sua, cercando di sentirlo sempre più vicino, cercando di strappargli una qualche reazione.

Ma Kei non era con lui in quel momento.

C’era il suo corpo, c’era il suo respiro affannato, ma non c’era lui.

Tentando di non pensarci, continuò a prepararlo sbrigativamente, fino a quando non lo ritenne pronto; poi si sistemò meglio fra le sue gambe, portandone una contro il suo fianco e rimanendo fermo per qualche secondo a guardarlo.

“Kei...” mormorò, come a chiedere conferma.

Il più piccolo voltò la testa da una parte, chiudendo gli occhi, e lui lo imitò.

Non voleva più vedere quella mancanza di espressioni, solo godersi la sensazione di averlo nuovamente sotto di sé, quella che aveva agognato nelle ultime due settimane.

Lo penetrò, con un gemito strozzato, e si sentì finalmente bene.

L’effetto dell’alcool sembrava essere sparito, e lui si sentiva perfettamente lucido.

Sentiva il calore del corpo di Kei, sentiva il suo respiro pesante, lo sentiva contrarsi intorno alla propria erezione.

Sentiva tutto, ed era ciò che voleva.

Iniziò a spingere, lentamente.

Non aprì mai gli occhi e non disse più nulla, perché se quello che l’altro voleva era il silenzio, allora almeno quello gli avrebbe concesso.

I suoi movimenti si facevano sempre più erratici, più profondi, mentre lo sentiva tornare duro fra i loro corpi.

Portò la mano sulla sua erezione, cominciando a toccarlo con decisione, sentendosi ormai vicino al proprio limite.

Lo fece venire dopo pochi minuti, per poi svuotarsi dentro di lui, senza riuscire a trattenere un grido strozzato.

Poi rimase fermo.

Fece perno sui gomiti per non pesargli addosso, e finalmente riaprì gli occhi.

Attese che accadesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Anche Kei aveva gli occhi aperti, ma ancora non lo guardava.

Hikaru si sfilò delicatamente da dentro di lui, stendendoglisi di fianco.

Fu a quel punto che il più piccolo si voltò nella sua direzione, e la sua espressione non lasciava presagire niente di buono.

“Vattene, Hikaru” mormorò.

L’altro boccheggiò, come se quelle due semplici parole gli avessero tolto il fiato.

“Perché? Kei, ti prego, te l’ho detto... io non ci so stare senza di te. Per favore, fammi rimanere, almeno stanotte” gli chiese, implorante, mettendosi a sedere e tentando di abbracciarlo una volta che lui ebbe fatto altrettanto.

Ma Inoo lo respinse. Non fu brusco, ma sicuramente deciso.

“Mi sei stato vicino, no? Sei venuto qui nonostante io ti avessi chiesto di non farlo fin quando non avessi deciso quale strada imboccare. Mi hai scopato come se fossi solo una puttana, perché è così che mi hai fatto sentire.” gli disse, sorprendentemente calmo. “Non c’è altro che tu possa volere adesso da me, Hikaru. Vattene.” ripeté, alzandosi in piedi e raccattando i propri vestiti, prima di dirigersi verso la stanza da letto.

Hikaru aveva voglia di piangere.

Aveva voglia di implorarlo, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato tutto inutile.

Si rivestì, velocemente.

Si diresse verso la porta, sempre con la speranza che l’altro lo fermasse.

Fissò gli occhi su quell’appartamento, come se fosse l’ultima volta che gli era concesso vederlo.

Non gli dava più quella sensazione di benessere.

C’era troppo silenzio.

Uscì da quella casa, portandosi dietro quell’amore che non era ancora abbastanza bravo da esprimere.


	5. Bokutachi no ayamachi toki ga yurusu nara

**_ \- Flame of Love -  _ **

_05 – Bokutachi no ayamachi toki ga yurusu nara_

“Dove sei stato?” la voce di Mitsuko era fredda, ma non riusciva a nascondere la tensione provata nelle ultime ore.

Hikaru sospirò.

Aveva lasciato casa di Kei verso le tre del mattino, ed ora erano già le cinque.

Aveva camminato in giro per Tokyo, questa volta senza davvero avere una meta.

Quando aveva cominciato a vedere il cielo schiarire, stanco e intirizzito dal freddo della notte, era tornato a casa.

Sapeva quello che lo aspettava.

Non che fosse pronto, tutt’altro; ma non aveva nessun altro posto dove andare, non più.

“Fuori” le disse stancamente, con poca speranza che lo lasciasse stare.

Mitsuko gli sbarrò la strada mentre cercava di andare in camera da letto, per cambiarsi quei vestiti che ancora puzzavano di sesso e sdraiarsi.

“Non pensare di cavartela così. Hai idea di quanto sono stata preoccupata per te?” urlò, rimanendo poi ferma a fissarlo, in attesa.

Hikaru si voltò, prendendosi il volto fra le mani e respirando a fondo, cercando di calmarsi.

Quando spostò nuovamente lo sguardo sulla moglie, si sentì ancora più stanco.

Non ce la faceva più.

Non sopportava più il peso di quelle bugie, non sopportava più di guardare in quegli occhi e fingere che tutto andasse bene, fingere un amore che non poteva provare, fingere di essere una persona che non era mai stato.

La guardò dritto negli occhi.

Vide la paura, l’ansia, la preoccupazione.

Era tutto quello che avrebbe sempre voluto evitare, ma non avrebbe potuto continuare ancora a lungo.

Fece appello a quel poco coraggio che possedeva.

“Ero con il ragazzo con cui ho una relazione da sei mesi. Ero dalla persona che amo.”

*******

Hikaru provò a comporre il numero.

La telefonata fu staccata dopo pochi squilli.

Erano passate tre settimane dall’ultima volta che aveva visto Kei, e ancora lui si rifiutava di rispondere al telefono.

Ci aveva fatto l’abitudine, ormai.

Quel giorno stesso aveva lasciato la casa che divideva con Mitsuko, chiedendo rifugio nell’appartamento di Takaki.

Era stato felice che ci fosse almeno lui, che una volta spiegatagli la situazione l’avesse compreso.

Mitsuko non aveva avuto nessuna pietà nei suoi confronti.

Gli aveva detto che le faceva schifo anche solo guardarlo, che era un verme, che non avrebbe voluto vederlo mai più.

I suoi genitori non erano stati più clementi.

Aveva visto il sangue del suo sangue sbattergli la porta in faccia, e si era ricordato perché durante tutti quegli anni avesse mentito.

Non volevano saperne di parlargli, di vederlo, di sentire le sue giustificazioni.

Hikaru aveva passato tutta la sua esistenza a sentirsi solo perché aveva sempre nascosto la sua esistenza.

Rivelarla non aveva fatto altro che farlo sentire ancora più solo, ma in qualche modo era come se in quella solitudine fosse almeno privo di quel peso che gli era sempre gravato in petto.

Si sentiva più libero.

Libero, ma senza il motivo per cui aveva deciso di intraprendere quella strada.

Aveva mandato mail su mail a Kei, l’aveva chiamato, senza mai ottenere una risposta.

In quei giorni aveva pensato spesso a quanto era successo quella notte, aveva pensato al modo in cui l’aveva trattato, aveva pensato alle sue parole ed ai suoi sguardi, e ogni volta gli sembrava sempre più difficile continuare a guardarsi allo specchio.

Era l’unica persona che avesse mai davvero amato, e il modo in cui l’aveva ferito lo faceva sentire l’ultimo uomo sulla terra.

Era vero, non aveva dato retta alle sue richieste.

Era vero, l’aveva trattato come una puttana.

Era vero, aveva sfogato i suoi istinti senza porsi il problema di quello che potesse provare lui in quel momento, e dentro di sé doveva ammettere che quel suo ignorarlo era del tutto meritato.

Ma non riusciva a rassegnarsi, non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

Non fin quando il pensiero di Kei avesse continuato a tormentarlo, non fin quando fosse riuscito a chiudere gli occhi e a sentirlo vicino a sé, a sentire la consistenza della sua pelle contro la propria, quell’odore che si mescolava al suo, quel respiro lieve, delicato, che gli si addiceva così tanto.

Di Kei gli mancava ogni dettaglio, ogni particolare.

E la sua mancanza, lo sapeva, lo avrebbe lentamente ucciso.

Yuya si era accorto del suo malumore, e ne aveva anche intuito la natura.

E, fino a quel giorno, aveva anche fatto finta che non stesse accadendo niente.

Si limitava di tanto in tanto a chiedergli come stesse, come si sentisse, senza mai tuttavia diventare invasivo con le sue domande.

Quel pomeriggio tuttavia, sembrava aver raggiunto il suo limite, ed essersi stancato di vederlo girare per casa con quell’aria depressa.

Erano tornati dal lavoro da poco più di mezz’ora, e si erano messi sul divano a guardare la televisione.

Hikaru aveva lo sguardo fisso sulla tazza di tè che teneva fra le mani, senza riuscire a decidersi a berla.

Mandare giù qualcosa, negli ultimi tempi, gli sembrava sempre maledettamente difficile.

A quel punto, vedendolo ancora in quello stato, Yuya era sbottato.

“Dovresti andare a parlargli, sai?” gli aveva detto di punto in bianco, togliendo l’audio alla televisione e voltandosi verso di lui.

Hikaru alzò un sopracciglio, mordendosi un labbro.

“Che cosa vuoi dire?” domandò, fingendo di non aver capito dove volesse andare a parlare.

“Con lui, Hikaru. Che senso ha continuare a passare le tue giornate a deprimerti e ad aspettare che risponda alle tue chiamate, sapendo che non lo farà? Risolvi il problema e vai da lui. Almeno così ti metteresti l’anima in pace, no?” gli disse, con tono pratico.

Yaotome sospirò.

Non avrebbe voluto affrontare quella conversazione. Né con lui né con nessun altro.

Non avrebbe voluto pensarci affatto.

Avrebbe potuto farlo, era vero.

Ma aveva paura di un rifiuto, aveva paura di sentirsi rinfacciare quando accaduto, aveva paura che Kei gli dicesse che era finita per sempre fra loro.

Era quella maledetta paura, come al solito, che gli chiudeva porte in faccia da tutta la vita.

“Se non risponde alle mie telefonate, non vedo perché dovrebbe volermi parlare.” si limitò a rispondere, e dallo sguardo dell’altro comprese che non gli aveva creduto neanche un po’.

Sospirando, Yuya riprese a guardare la televisione.

“Non lo saprai mai se non provi” bofonchiò, distogliendo la sua attenzione dal ragazzo.

Hikaru ci rimuginò sopra per tutto il tempo.

Che cosa aveva da perdere ora, in fondo?

Non aveva più una casa in cui andare, non aveva una famiglia, non aveva niente.

Tutto quello a cui poteva attaccarsi adesso, era Kei.

Per una volta forse, si era sbagliato.

Non c’era niente di cui aver paura.

********

Erano appena le sette di sera, aveva fatto buio da poco.

Hikaru era sotto casa di Inoo da quasi mezz’ora, aspettando che l’altro rientrasse.

Aveva suonato più volte al citofono, ma l’altro non era in casa.

Non avrebbe di certo desistito per questo.

Pioveva, ma non gli importava.

Si era appoggiato contro il muro di fianco al portone, mettendosi ad osservare i passanti e aspettando con trepidazione di scorgere fra quei volti quello di Kei.

Stava per gettare un altro sguardo veloce all’orologio, quando lo vide.

Kei si accorse di lui solo quando fu a pochi metri dall’ingresso; si immobilizzò, restando a fissarlo a lungo.

Alla fine poi, fece un respiro profondo e gli si avvicinò.

“Che cosa ci fai qui?” gli chiese, con un tono che fingeva indifferenza con poca convinzione.

Hikaru cercò di non perdersi in quei lineamenti e in quella voce, di dare un ordine ai suoi pensieri, di far capire all’altro quello che provava, perché sentiva che quella era la sua ultima occasione.

“Ho lasciato Mitsuko. Le ho detto della nostra relazione” gli disse, diretto, senza perdersi come effettivamente avrebbe voluto, in dettagli inutili su quanto gli fosse mancato.

“Lo so. Ho letto le tue mail” rispose Inoo, alzando un sopracciglio in attesa che aggiungesse dell’altro.

“Non mi hai mai risposto” constatò Yaotome, quasi vergognosamente, mentre chinava lo sguardo verso il basso, sentendosi patetico.

Ma nemmeno quello importava.

Era stato patetico per vent’anni, e ora quello che aveva in gioco valeva tutta quella sensazione.

“Perché avrei dovuto?” gli chiese Kei, e Hikaru scorse più tristezza che rabbia nella sua voce.

Sembrava simile alla sua, sembrava la stessa malinconia, e quel pensiero lo rassicurò.

“So di aver sbagliato, Kei. So come ti ho fatto sentire, e mi dispiace. So che ti aspettavi qualcosa da me, che ti aspettassi che fossi diverso, che fossi capace di agire in un determinato modo, e di averti deluso. Avrei dovuto lasciare subito Mitsuko, avrei dovuto dirle la verità, perché lo dovevo a lei, lo dovevo a te e lo dovevo a me stesso. Ma...” fece una pausa, mordendosi un labbro. “Ma adesso sono qui, senza avere niente da perdere eccezion fatta per te, e ti sto chiedendo di darmi una seconda possibilità. È tutto quello che voglio. Voglio continuare a starti accanto, mostrarti che posso essere migliore dell’uomo che hai visto in questi mesi, provare a renderti felice, perché è l’unica cosa che conta adesso. Che io ti amo, Kei, e tutto il resto non è importante” concluse, sentendosi pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime.

Inoo rimase fermo a guardarlo per qualche istante, che a lui parve lungo secoli.

“Mi hai ferito” disse, con semplicità.

“Lo so.” ribatté prontamente Hikaru, ben disposto ad ammettere ogni suo errore.

“Non voglio più sentirmi come mi hai fatto sentire quella notte. Come mi hai fatto sentire negli ultimi mesi. Come se fossi un giocattolo da usare a tuo piacimento per sfuggire a quella parte di te che non ti piace ma di cui non sei mai stato in grado di liberarti” aggiunse, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

“Ora però sono libero, Kei. E lo sono per te.” riuscì solo ad aggiungere Yaotome, trattenendo il fiato.

Rimasero a guardarsi ancora per un po’, e lui poteva vedere il dubbio sul viso di Kei, poteva vederlo pensare, poteva vederlo decidere su quello che fosse giusto fare.

Alla fine, si avvicinò al portone, tirando fuori le chiavi.

“Entra” mormorò, e Hikaru lo seguì, sul suo volto un sorriso che gli era stato sconosciuto per settimane.

Una volta dentro l’appartamento, Kei si voltò verso di lui, posandogli delicatamente un bacio sulle labbra.

“Ti amo anch’io, Hikka” disse, sorridendo a sua volta.

Hikaru non disse nulla, perché non c’era altro da aggiungere.

Il giorno dopo, ne era sicuro, sarebbe riuscito nuovamente a guardarsi allo specchio, e vedere, dopo anni, una persona felice.

Era a casa, finalmente.


End file.
